Your Deression must Dissapear Masaomi Kida Oneshot
by AccountmovedtoTeiFuya
Summary: Taken place in the middle of the story, Masaomi needs that one person to cure his self infliceted depression, I bet she can do it. MasaomiXOC


More members of the Dollars ended up in a fight with the Yellow Scarves last night." The rumors wouldn't stop, the sad part is that they were all true. It was obvious that the gang I created my self, has now put at leaset a dozen people in the hospitle.

We it was official depression had hit my mind hard and not even Anri's innocent face would ease my mind.

"Wow you two seem close to day. Are you gonna propose to my sweet little Anri, but you can't! We all know that sweet little hottie is mine!" I was joking around with Mikado, who obviously had a huge thing for Anri. Those two would be together any moment.

"You didn't need to call her that." Mikado being all shocked and defending her innocents.

"Yeah. Sure. Well, I gotta split! See you to-morr-ow!" Thats when I walked away, I couldn't hold that smile for much longer. The last thing I need was for those two to get it into something like this, I doubt they could handle it.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who is off all alone." That voice. A hand was placed on my should. I shrugged his hand off. "Now theres no need to be harsh." To Izaya, yes, being 'harsh' wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

"What do you want now." I plain out asked him still looking down at the cracked cement.

"I just want to know what your plans are. Surely you aren't going to let your own gang spiral into more trouble, are you?" The smooth words escaped his mouth as a snake hissing at its next pray.

"There is no plan. Thats not even my gang." I turned and looked at him and realized the satanic smirk smacked on his face. I turned around and figured the truth out on my own. "You bastard, you knew all along!"

"So you've figured it out. How the Blue Squares slowly intrude your small little gang."

"And you never told me!" I was furious about it all. All this time I had to work with this ass and he knew this the whole time!

"You never asked." Those three words angered me into throwing the first punch, but as expected from Izaya, he grabbed my arm and flipped me, slamming me into the ground. He chuckled as he walked away without a word.

I sat there. How did it all go down hill so fast? How could it end this way? My own gang is targeting me and soon the rest of the Dollars. Is it possible I'm to blame for all of this?

"Hey what are you doing on the ground?" I heard from a voice above me. I looked up to see a girl with short brown hair looking down on me.

"Go away kid, you wouldn't understand." I was in no mood

"Hey! I'm no kid. In fact I'm in your very class!" I stood up to realize she was only a bit shorter than me.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Now whats wrong Masaomi?" She asked me. Like you'd understand.

"Sorry, but I don't think its something you should be involved with." I said starting to walk away.

"What, that you're the leader of the Yellow Scarves and you're gang turned into the Blue Squares? Yeah, I guess that would be kinda harsh on you." She suddenly explained the big dilemma. She then started walking along side of me.

"So how do you know this?" I said warming up the fact that she, sorta, understood. The reached into her shirt and started pulling something out. "W-what are you doing?" Thinking that she was going to flash me, a good or bad thing?

"Calm down, its not what you think." She said pulling a yellow scarf hidden behind her jacket.

"Oh." I looked down a bit disappointed. "So you're one of them."

"A Blue Square, or whatever? As if!" She cheerfully said. "I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Amane Hibiki. I'm an original member of the Yellow Scarves." I looked over at her as her smile reflected back at me. Reminds me of the smile I had around Mikado and Anri before getting back involved with the whole gang.

"Yeah, I think I forgot about you sorry." I quickly replied slipping my hands into my sweatshirt pockets.

"You really forgot about most of us." Hu? The only thought that would of left my mouth, but didn't. "The Yellow Scarves... well you just left and thought you could forget about us. When the Blue Squares got involved and took over is when most of us got scared and ran... including me." Amane was truly explaining what happened to everyone after I left. "But when you came back, we rejoined. We saw what everyone was doing to the Dollars members first and tried to warn you, but soon I was the only one left that wasn't scared enough to rat them out for who they truly were..."

"Why didn't you then?" I asked knowing that she chickened and ran away just like I had done with Saki. She pulled up her right sleeve to show scars up and down her arm. The marks where stitches had once penetrated her skin to heel the very injuries those shit heads caused.

"I was stuck in the hospital." She began to say other words about her injuries, but all that rushed through my head was more anger. She obviously as defenseless and they just did that to her. I took two harsh steps forward. I was about to sprint for those bastards. Amane then grabbed my arm causing my look back at her. "Don't you go after them." She released her grip hoping that I stayed right there.

"And why not! Obviously they deserve it!" My anger wasn't letting up and had no signs of leaving any time soon. I took a deep breath realizing I was almost yelling at her.

"I understand you're angry, but that doesn't mean you can go rushing at them. Sorry to admit it, but they'll kill you!" Amane made an honest point, it wouldn't go well if I had run off like that.

"Hey give me a chance, I would at least put up a good fight!" I replied showing my carefree attitude. She laughed a little, it was a sweet laugh, but not the quietest laugh in the world.

As the conversation turned into a new topic it seemed like we bonded in a certain way. I pulled out all the jokes and she humored me by laughing and listening. She had her funny moments as well, one being the fact that she completely tripped over some hobo sleeping on the street. Its like this night really turned around.

"It was like he was the most clueless person in the entire world!"

"Guess he could use some dating advise."

"I try to help him, but the guy doesn't listen." We ended up talking about Anri and Mikado.

"You see. This is the fearless leader I, I mean we, miss so much." Amane completely corrected her sentence.

"What was that, I, as in you?" I smirked as I questioned her.

" Umm yeah." She looked away from me trying to hide an obvious blush escaping her face.

"Oh c'mon, don't blush because of me now." I continued to mess with her, slightly shoving her to the side.

"I can't help it though."

"Oh really now?" I stopped walking and leaned against an abandon warehouse.

"Yeah." She paused standing in front of me. "Well, you see Masaomi... I sorta.. well..." Obviously couldn't complete a thought that came through her head.

"What you like me or something?" Something in my head told me to keep joking with this girl who randomly jumped into my life. She sorta showed my a whole new look on life in just one night. That someone who has already been through so much could still look at the world in such a positive way no matter what. That life is not easy and you can't get through it by starting over or running away.

"Yeah actually." I looked over at the girl who taught me so much with a couple words. "B-but theres no need to worry about stalking or anything." Now her words studdered and her nerves kicked in.

"I wasn't going to, but now that you said it I don't know. You seem like the stalk-ish type." I replied causing her to laugh. I slid from standing to sitting on the cement, and Amane planted herself right next to me. She wasn't planning on leaving me alone till I went home, almost as if she was worried about me getting into more trouble

"I assure you, I'm not. Well, I guess you could say I have my moments though." She slowly leaned against my shoulder. "Holy crud! You're freezing cold!" She almost yelled.

"I don't mean to be."

"Well you are!"

"Well the why don't you move!" I said giving her a hard time.

"Because... this is where I want to be." She got quieter, she took her left arm and wrapped it around me.

"Then you can stay." I might as well let her stay with her arms wrapped around me.

"I know you think you have to face this alone. Its written all over your face." Her voice got quieter, but that smile of hers stayed.

"But I do. I started this, now I have to finish this." What did she know, she was some punk who got involved. Kinda... kinda like me.

"If you go through any more of this alone you'll end up in a ditch or behind bars. I managed to get out, so can you."

"But you didn't start any of it! You're lucky you got out with minor injuries!" I got angry again, this time upset with myself. I really didn't have to go at this alone, I'm just scared of getting anyone I care about hurt... or worse.

"They weren't minor, and I didn't start it, you're right, but that doesn't mean I can't help!" Amane yelled back, now I was just making things worse between us. She let go of me and sat up straight.

"I just..." I could explain it this time, but why couldn't I get my words out?

"You know what, I try to help you because I love you but no." She stood up. "I'm going home and you can stay a coward." She walked and turned the corner of the warehouse.

"Damnit!" I slammed my hand against the metal garage door I had been sitting against. "That was my last chance wasn't it... She was my last hope, wasn't she?" I said to myself quietly. "I'm sorry! I need you!" I yelled. The wisdom I'd gotten from her without teaching me anything at all, it was amazing.

"You need who?" She said popping her head from the corner. She hadn't left. I stood from shock. I had no chose, I ran up and wrapped my arms around her holding her tight. "Oh you mean me!" She sarcastically said.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Jeez, how many times are you gonna say sorry to me. The depression thing is getting old." I broke the hug, but still held my hands on her

"Not any more. This depression thing is going away, at least when I'm with you."

"Nooooo." Amane stretched her words. "Always! The depression is gone for-ev-er!"

"Always, okay."

"So your dating her?" Mikado questioned the fact that I was already dating a girl that I met just last night.

"Yup! I'm sorry to leave you for another woman Anri, but the strings of destiny have tied my to her so tight, that I can't possibly escape her!" I smiled at Anri as Amane walked up beside me.

"Well good morning smile, you seem happy." She said grabbing my hand.

"Indeed I am! Last night was sooo AM-A-ZING!"

"What?" Anri and Mikado questioned.

"Hey!" She hit my arm with her other hand. "Don't worry you two, its not what you think." Amane answered their question instead of going along with it, damn.

Yeah, I walked into school that day a taken man. Sorry ladies, you're just going to have to deal.


End file.
